1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for controlling impact forces or impression based on the sizes of the characters to be printed with a daisy wheel printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Representative known art in the impression control area are IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin (TDB) Vol. 19, No. 8, January 1977, pages 3107 and 3108, and Vol. 19, No. 2, July 1976, pages 443 and 444.
In the first mentioned IBM TDB, impression, and thus print quality, are controlled in an on-the-fly daisy wheel printer by controlling the turn on time and on time of a print hammer.
In the second mentioned IBM TDB, a resilient pad and type element thicknesses matched to character areas are utilized for controlling impression.
From the above, a number of structural arrangements are available for controlling impression or character impact energy during printing.